Got to have a little Faith”
by Willowsgirlie
Summary: For unknown reasons to Faith she had been left out of Jail, and she heading back to Sunnydale. But how much has prison changed her. (Sent after the Gift, so may contain Spoilers)


Title: "Got to have a little Faith"  
  
Category: Comedy/Action/Drama  
  
Rated: PG-13 (Some violence, and criminal acts)  
  
Characters: Faith and Buffy  
  
Summary: For unknown reasons to Faith she had been left out of Jail, and she heading back to Sunnydale. But how much has prison changed her. (Sent after the Gift, so may contain Spoilers)  
  
Personal note: Its my first Fan-fic I would be grateful of some input. Sunnydale_high@hotmail.com  
  
Buffy glides through the air crashing hard into a Gravestone, "Ohh not fair" she pouts as she rolls to her side and springs back up to her feet in fighting stance, "Three against one!" Buffy states as she swings up and punches the first vampire square in the jaw, moving swiftly on her feet she spin kicks the second in the side of the head knocking him off balance as she ducks the swing for the third, swinging her fist around to thump him behind his knees sending him crashing to the floor, as Buffy cartwheel over him planting a stake in his chest.  
  
Landing safely back on her feet as the vampire puff into dust, "What? A bad cases of heartburn, who's next?" Buffy puns with a fixed grin as the two remaining vampire begins to move towards her.  
  
As the vampire charges he try's to grad Buffy, Buffy grads his arms pulling it rapidly towards her as she bring her knee up hard and fast making contact with his stomach, he launches forward in pain Buffy swinging her fist down hard at the back of his head. Buffy jumps to let the dead weight soar past her down to the floor.  
  
Using the vampire body as a platform, also an attempting to keep him pinned Buffy steps on his back and block the punch of the vampire. He tries again missing and just scraping her head moving her hair out of places, "Hey watch the hair, I was having a bad enough hair 'don't' as it was" Buffy says reaching up trying to correct my hair to the on ward look of the confused vampire.  
  
The vampire she was standing and roll to his side hastily causing Buffy's feet to go from under her, she managed to flip to her side still with a fixed angry stare burning into the one that messed her hair, "I don't like people that mess my hair and leave it all unpretty, your going to die and that's not 'dust' a joke" Buffy says lunging forward and dusting the vampire.  
  
Her head tilts towards the last remaining vampire, "Dust a joke, get it, dust…he dusted?" Buffy questions her puns, "Well you just can't get the audience can you, and you sir for that are not going to get a pun" Buffy whines throwing the stake at the vampire as he turns to dust Buffy you can just see him mouth, 'Thank god'.  
  
Buffy begins to walk, "Are my slayer puns really getting that bad…dust a joke…well it made me laugh" Buffy ranted to herself without a care for how many vampire she was scaring away, "I mean they don't pun when they kill people, 'Fangs for dinner', I mean come on it takes skill to pun and kill" she says placing her stake in her pocket.  
  
A figure suddenly approaches from behind Buffy as Buffy moves around fast to see who it was, "Faith?" Buffy says her tone full of disbelief, "God B, you could have been killed then, I mean come on keeping your guard down like that" Faith says with her normal charm and cheek. "What are you doing here Faith?" Buffy questions in her defence's tone. "Got out of jail free card B" Faith says placing her hands on her hips as she sees the confused look on Buffy, "Got out of jail on good behaviour, and I'm just itching for a good slay, funny thing about prisons no vamps. You kinda grow to miss them" the sarcasm lines her voice. Buffy gives Faith a blank look as her hands fall on her hips, "So your back to do what? Be good, and play fair? Just because the prison has forgiven you doesn't mean anyone around here will," Buffy says coldly.  
  
A sign of hurt beams from Faiths eyes, "Listen B I have done my time, and I have come back to make up. You know be like old times, the slayer team!" Faith says with a grin as she play-acts fighting. "Be like 'old' times 'F', by old times you mean the time you try to kill me, and Angel, and my friends…or the time you joint teams with the Major and try to bring forward the beginning of the end, or the time you killed an innocent man? Which old times would that be, 'F'?" Buffy's voice still cold as her stare connects straight into Faiths eyes, "Well Faith?" the name just rolls of her tongue. "I did my time, and I have come back to do it here" Faith pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith, you have mistaken me for someone that cares" Buffy says as she turns and starts to walk off. Faith grads Buffy's shoulder to stop her as she turns her around to face her again, Buffy knocks Faith hand from her, "Don't touch me" Buffy's growls her eyes moving back around to look at Faith.  
  
"Dam right I mistook you for someone that care, that because you are, when everyone had give up hope for me- you were there telling them to give me another chance, so where my other chance B?" Faith questions.  
  
"They stops once you try to kill me" Buffy's states. Faith looks around trying not to get angry she clutches her fist together, her teeth clench briefly "Everyone changes Buffy, just like I have, Angel changed because of his soul, I heard Spike changed because of his chip, and I have changed because of prison. B it's not a nice place and I had done my time, knowing that no one cared for me, everyone either hated me or wanted me dead or worse of all some people even forgot I was even born. Do you know how much that hurts B? No. I guess you wouldn't. You have a supportive group of friends, never alone and scare are you? Never feeling that they're no one in this world that give a dam.  
  
Don't even get me started on that man I kill, don't you think I am reminded each time I close my eye, each time I hear a slash of water which takes me back, right back to watching his body sink into the muddy water, don't you think he doesn't hunt my dreams and pleads me to tell him why? Don't you B? Well I have changed, and all that has made me, I didn't come back expecting open arms, I came back to work for my forgiveness…so I would just like to ask for that chance B, can I have it?" Faith says her voice full of hurt, as she tries to hold back her overwhelming feeling to cry, big girls don't cry Faith she tells herself as she watches Buffy stand in silence, "Fine" Faith states, "You can forgive Angel, hell you can even forgive Spike but you don't have room in there for little me and all my 'real' pain, well that sucks Buffy" Faith says as she turns and starts to walk off trying to hold back her tears as she walks off, 'who where you fooling Faith' she tells herself, 'your going to have to face it your alone in this world', Faith could almost hear the Majors voice. He was the only one that really cared for her.  
  
"Faith! Wait" Buffy shouts as Faith stops, keeping her back to Buffy, "Faith" Buffy repeats again as she walks towards Faith, Faith slowly turns to face Buffy and Buffy hands out a stake to her, Faith looks down in confusion, "What that for?" Buffy's eyes slowly meet Faith, "It's your another chance".  
  
Faith looked in shock at Buffy, a smile crept over her lips as her cold heart felt like it had begin to warm, "You mean it B?" Faith questions trying still to hold back her tears, Buffy looked bewildered at Faith… "Young lady wake up" Buffy says to Faith as Faith stood baffled by her words, "Wake up your at Sunnydale" Buffy says again as her voice deepens. Faith closed her eyes and as she opened then a tall man was looking down at her, "Your stop Sunnydale, right?" The man questions smiling towards Faith.  
  
Faith looks up, "Yeah Sunnydale" Faith says rubbing her sleepy eyes as she stood up tugging her duffle bag from the rack.  
  
Another dream. Another ray of hope…Faith had waited so long to come back to Sunnydale, she was finally let out of prison on good behaviour, which was odd as she was down for life. Faith had a feeling it was the work of the watcher council. It was her only thought. She was given tickets to Sunnydale from the prison no with record of who left them, it stank of the council.  
  
Taking a deep breath Faith took her first step slowly off the train. Sunnydale it hadn't changed one bit. Did them words ring more truth in them than Faith had hoped, but the biggest questions that haunted Faith mind was, had she changed one bit?  
  
Pulling a wallet out of her pocket Faith searched through it, in the wallet sat the picture of the man from the train Faith pulled the money out of it and shoved it into her pocket, just enough for some food and place to stay Faith think throwing the wallet in the gutter as she started to walk down the street a feeling of deja-vu shudder through her body she couldn't do this, she couldn't face they all again, she couldn't see Buffy again. Could she ever be good again?  
  
Checking into a cheap motel Faith slowly slid the key into the door twisting the lock and entering the small, dim, dirty looking room. That fact didn't both her, just the fact that she was surrounded by emptiness, painstaking silent…she was alone.  
  
The cold lonely room scream out her name as she throws the bag down heavy onto the bed to break the evil silence.  
  
Faith paced about stepping heavy on the floor, the out of tune beat her feet made held some comfort, a block from the silence. Faith couldn't take it anymore she unzipped her bag pulling out her stake…she needed to be a good slayer. 


End file.
